Skype Sex
by EnsorcelledReader
Summary: Part of a series on non-connected drabbles for the NSFW OTP challenge. The challenge will not be complete in 30 days.


_**Notes:**_

 _ **I mostly made this for tumber blog NSFWDirkJake, because they needed content. I was tired though, so it's not my best writing.**_

The call connected and Jake's image appeared on screen. "Hey babe, how's Jade? Her fiancé treating her right?"

"He's an alright bloke. Awkward as hell, but I think he really loves her."

A smirk appeared on the blondes face, "That's good." Reaching for that blue raspberry lollipop he had set aside specifically for this skype session, nonchalantly unwrapping it. "So, what else have you been doing?" Running the treat across his lips before opening his mouth wide and enveloping the candy, listening to Jake's reply, making subtle slurping noises. Every once in a while running the sucker across his lips, he wanted them to be smurf blue before he continued with his plan.

Jake seemed only mildly distracted by Dirk's actions. "Well, they showed me around Seattle. Entirely too much rain for my liking, but to each their own. You wouldn't believe the sheer amount of pot smoking going on. A girl scout was selling cookies outside the god damned dispensery!"

Dirk, not anticipating the amusing image of a child outside a pot shop, choked on his treat in a moment of laughter. A small coughing fit that left a little drool down his chin and blue lips, and a small blush of embarrassment on his cheeks and down his neck. "Wow, smart kid." He managed to say in slight wheeze, so much for sexy face Dirk.

Jake seemed more aroused by the act though. "What'cha got there? You're lips are…blue." As if he had finally noticed his favorite hue decorating his lover's lips.

Realizing he may still work the event to advantage, Dirk brought the treat back to his mouth, making a show of licking the lollipop, tongue on display as much as possible. Jake watched, enraptured. A quirk of grin crossing those azure lips. "Just a treat. It's hard with you gone, so much less to do with my mouth. No kissing, no talking, or…anything else." Placing the candy back in his mouth suck more noisily than was really necessary. Reaching under the desk for his other hidden surprise, flicking the cap off blindly as he coated his finger in the liquid.

"I'll be back in a few days." Jake's hand disappearing under his desk, a slight pant from him.

"Yes, but I think we could both use something to tide us over until then, don't you think?" Bringing his hand back up, fingers coated in blue, he set the candy off to the side, replacing the taste of sugar with the mildly bitter taste of food coloring. Two fingers in his mouth as he hallowed his cheeks, moaning as he finger fucked his own mouth.

Jake's breath was gone, he shot out of his chair, nearly tripping over his own feet as he made his way off screen.

"Jake?" Had Dirk done something wrong?

The page returned after mere moments, the tent in his pants highly visible before is disappeared as he sat down. "Sorry, I had to close the door. They're not home right now, but just in case. Now…put those fingers back into your mouth."

Dirk smirked and did as he was told, sucking them just as hard as he did before, groaning as loudly as possible "mmmmnnnn~" Jake idly stroking his cock, he knew his boyfriend too well. The devious lad had more up his sleeve, and he wanted to see it. Dirk pulled his fingers out with a satisfying pop, a line of drool still connecting them to his mouth. "Like the show Jake?"

"Yes." He was panting openly now, trying his best to keep himself from taking care of his now throbbing cock.

"I wouldn't mind a small show of my own. Take everything off."

Eager to continue Jake removed his shirt and jacket, pants and boxers long since abandoned. Eyes back on the screen to find the other boy also in the nude.

"Pull away from the camera, I want to see all of you."

Again, Jake did as he was told. His dick now in full view, hard as a diamond and dripping precum.

"Touch yourself, slowly."

Jake wasn't even in control anymore, his hand automatically moving to Dirk's command. He could see those gorgeous orange eyes watch him as he pleasured himself. Like they were waiting for something, Jake couldn't help but crumble under the stare. "Ah…Dirk…I wish you were-ah….here right now." Pathetic little mewls and praises for his boyfriend's body falling from his lips.  
"Jake." He looked at the screen, keeping eye contact as his boyfriend starting fucking his own mouth again in time with Jake's hand. The blonde closing his eyes sucking his fingers greedily, moaning loud enough, that, for a split second Jake thought he felt the vibration on his dick.

Jake groaned, "Dirk, I….I-want…..finger yourself. Finger yourself for me."  
The prince stood up, formidable erection shown on the screen. Making Jake groan again. The erotic image replaced with one of another type, a smooth broad chest, flushed pink with arousal. "Just a sec, you wouldn't get a good view here." Jake forced his shaky hand away from his hard on. At this rate he would come before Dirk set the laptop down.

The prince placed the laptop on the dresser near their bed, position himself so Jake could see everything, but he could still see the screen. Reaching into the nightstand he pulled out lube, coating his blue fingers in the substance. "Tease yourself." He looked to see that rare dominant visage, which, when they weren't separated by thousands of miles, usually meant hours of bliss. Dirk obeyed, placing one of his fingers at his entrance, tracing it. "Jake~"

"Tell me how much you want it."

"I want it, god I want your dick."

"One finger."

Dirk obeyed placing one finger inside himself. Thrusting in and out, writhing at his own touch. He watched as Jake started pumping himself in rhythm. Panting, the adventurer order "Another finger."

Dirk inserted another digit, now searching for his prostate, pumping himself to work through the discomfort. He wasn't usually the one with something in his ass. Jake watched him and when found that pleasure button and screamed his boyfriend's name. That was it, Jake was gone. Cum on his hand and chest, as Dirk continued to finger himself. "Fuck, Jake….Jake….JAKE!" After several moments, Jake stated coming down from his orgasm. The blond writhing under his own ministrations, seemly on the precipice of climax, but having trouble reaching it.

"Come for me Dirk, you so fucking hot when you come. I want to see your face."

"Ah-AH"

"Look at you, gorgeous. When I get back I want you to fuck me until I can't breathe, your cock in me, making me beg."

That did it. Dirk reached bliss, sated, at least for the time being. Jake watched lovingly as Dirk floated down from his high. He wished was there now, licking his lover's cum off his chest. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear and feeling his warm body close. As awareness crept back into the eyes of fire, he saw the air looking at him, feeding him the affection that couldn't be expressed physically yet. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
